


Show Them

by SimplyDanii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDanii/pseuds/SimplyDanii
Summary: Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Reader, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Show Them

The jump scare that got you was possibly the most obvious of the movie so far. But it wasn’t just the scare that kept you on edge, it was your boyfriend’s hand in your panties that drew circles on your clit every so often. His eyes glued to the screen along with Asahi and Daichi’s. Neither of them recognizes your trembles and whimpers. The blanket over you and Suga thick enough to shield the movements. Suga leans over to kiss your cheek.

“Baby, I need you to quiet down for Daddy unless you want our friends to hear you.” Suga’s mellow voice a whisper in your ears.

The thought of Daichi and Asahi watching while you’re pleasured by your boyfriend crosses your mind. Having them see your lewd faces, craving your touch or lips around their hard cocks. You became so absorbed in your thoughts; you don’t notice your boyfriend’s fingers inside you. Your body’s response to your thoughts has you clenching around them.

“So you want them to hear, huh, Princess?” before you could argue, the blanket over you is flung off.

Daichi and Asahi faces turn to you and hurriedly turn away.

“Suga!” Daichi stops, his eyes narrow in on you and Suga instead of the movie now.

“She wants you to out on a show for you two. Who am I to deny my Princess’ wishes?” Suga tells his friends without breaking eye contact with you.

The crisp air hits your wet sex. Suga brings his idle hand in your hair to pull your head back. Your moan is the only sound in the room. Daichi lowers the movie so you’re the complete focus of the group. Suga’s tender eyes look at yours and his treatment becomes harsh. He punishes you for wanting his friends to watch. His fingers curl inside you perfectly, his thumb pressing on your clit.

“Look at me, Princess. Only at me.” he licks your lips before bringing you in for a kiss.

You feel yourself coming undone, your orgasm approaches. You flutter around his fingers before he pulls out rapidly. You whine, small tears form in the corner of your eyes. He takes the fingers that were inside you and shoves them in your mouth. He groans as you maneuver your tongue around his digits, getting every last taste, how he likes it.

He drags you up and in front of him on your knees. The soft carpet of the apartment cushions your knees. He nods down to his jeans and you get to work on removing his bottoms.

“Daichi, would you like a taste? She tastes so sweet, it’s addicting.” Suga smiles at his friend, who has his bottoms around his knees.

Daichi looks at you for approval. “Tell them it’s okay y/n.” you nod at the other men.

“Daichi, you’ll have to get undressed. Asahi, you too, but come sit next to Daddy.” Suga’s voice authoritarian.

They do as they’re told. Daichi’s cock thick with veins that protrude beautifully. Asahi’s was long and slender, with a delicious-looking tip that leaked pre-cum. Daichi takes place behind you, he lifts you by your hips to allow himself to slide in under your sex. Asahi sits next to Suga, his eyes on you.

“She’s beautiful, huh, Asahi? Just wait until she’s making those lovely little faces.” Suga smiles and leans over to give the brunette a kiss.

His hand guides you to his cock, “Show them your favorite part.” his words send chills down your spine.

You latch on to his pretty cock, lapping your tongue over the tip, gathering all the pre-cum available. Hungry to savor him in your mouth, you place one hand on the base and the other on his balls. You massage them softly, your head bobs on his length. Daichi starts to kitten lick your folds. His slender tongue probes your cunt with need. You moan on your boyfriend’s cock; the vibrations cause him to twitch.

Suga leans over and kisses Asahi again, his tongue invading Asahi’s mouth. Suga’s free hand grips Asahi’s cock, he thumbs over the pre-cum stained tip. He moans into the ex setter’s mouth as he pumps his length. Daichi’s treatment becomes desperate. His tongue flicks over your clit, his fingers dip in and out of you. You purr on Suga’s length again, Daichi’s mouth working wonders on you. Your legs shake, Daichi grips your thighs, tongue moving in an incredible rhythm. Suga pushes your head down his entire length, you gag and tears run down your cheeks.

“Asahi, doesn’t she look so pretty crying?” the brunette with his head thrown back looks down at you. 

“Do you want her on your cock now? It looks like my hand isn’t enough for you.” Suga moves the hand on Asahi’s cock towards his face. Licking the cum off his fingertips. 

Asahi glows a bright red and nods. Suga doesn’t take his eyes off Asahi while he guides your head on his cock. Your orgasm bubbling up, your boyfriend’s cock twitches in your mouth. Warm cum hits the back of your throat. Suga releases an open mouth moan in Asahi’s direction. His eyes dart between you and Suga.

Daichi brings your hips down, you sit up to watch his eyes that are lustful. He reaches up to play with your breasts. He sucks on your clit and it sends you over the edge. You grip his short black hair and ride his face. His name falls sloppy from your lips, moans spill messily. You shake in his hold. He moves out from under you to come face to face. He tucks your hair behind your ear and kisses you. You enjoy yourself on his tongue. A small moan leaves his lips.

“That’s enough, Daichi, your turn.” Suga’s tone was borderline irritated. He gestured for the dark hair man towards his half hard cock.

You removed yourself from Daichi knowing that if you didn’t listen Suga would punish you later. Daichi turns and crawls over to Suga’s lap. 

“Baby, be a good girl and make Asahi cum.” Suga flashes you a smile.

You walk over to Asahi and stand in front of him. His hesitant hands reach for you. He pulls you towards his lap and you straddle his lap. His timid touch on the small of your back. You drape your arms on his shoulders and lean into the kiss. It’s pleasant, wanting to be something more. Your boyfriend’s grunts next to you as Daichi works on his member.

You grind your hips on Asahi, his cock slipping in between your soaked folds. You bite down on Asahi’s lip and he groans softly. His hands roam your body with more confidence. He cups your breasts and runs his thumbs over your perky buds. You mewl at the motion, both firm and caring. Having enough of not being filled, you lift yourself up and position his cock to your opening. He maintains eye contact while you lower yourself onto his length. 

The two of you moan once you settle down. You guide his hands to your ass and he latches on. You bounce slowly before his hands guide you.

“Suck that cock, mmm yes like that.” Suga runs his hands through Daichi’s hair. He turns towards you “Make sure you give Asahi a proper show Princess.”

“Yes Daddy.” you bite your lip while Asahi increases his speed.

His tip hitting your cervix harshly, he grunts with each thrust. His right hand leaves your ass to paint circles on your clit. Sensitive from Daichi’s tongue, you twitch at the action. You clench around his length, Asahi moans under his breath. Suga’s eyes follow you as you near your second orgasm. 

You grip Asahi’s shoulders, hips grind rapidly as you chase your high. You clamp down on his cock, the sweet sensation runs through your body. You cry out Asahi’s name as he fills you up with cum. His mixed moans of your name and fuck with his last thrusts. You melt into his arms, his fingers run down and around your back. You try to catch your breath before you’re pulled off. 

Daichi’s muscular arms hook under your legs, spreading you open in front of your boyfriend.

“Look how cute, Asahi’s cum spilling out your used cunt. Asahi? Clean her up,” he orders and Asahi heads to grab a towel before Suga grabs his arm. “with your mouth.”

Asahi gulps and dawdles towards you. He drops to his knees and swipes his tongue over your slit. You throw your head back and mewl, Daichi nibbles on your ear. Asahi runs his tongue over your sex a few times before Suga pulls him up by his hair. Suga kisses Asahi passionately. His tongue collecting the mixture of your cum and Asahi’s. A low moan leaves both men as their lips separate. 

Suga positions himself in front of you and covers his fingers with your cum. They poke at your asshole, stretching you slowly. You whimper at the sting, Daichi’s lips on your neck.

“Just relax y/n.” he hisses in your ear before sucking on the base of your neck.

Suga latches on your clit with his mouth. His fingers still in your anus, he scissors them mildly. You moan and Daichi places his lips on yours. His tongue explores your mouth, trying to reach every area possible. Suga’s slender fingers tilt your face towards him so you observe his tongue flicking against your swollen clit. The way his tongue moves mesmerizes you. You look into his eyes.

“Koshi,” you moan “Please fuck me, I need you deep inside me.”

“You want Daddy to stretch you out, Princess? Tell us how you want Daddy in your tight little cunt and Daichi in your other hole.” he stands up to be face to face with you.

“Y-yes, please. Fill m-me up please!” you cry out.

Suga reaches into your bag and collects the small bottle of lube. He pours half of it in his palm and covers Daichi’s cock with it. Daichi groans at his touch. Suga positions Daichi’s cock at your back entrance. He slides inside you cautiously; you bite your lip with the stretch. Suga whips your faces towards him when he pushes his length inside your pulsing cunt.

Your eyes roll back at the feeling of being completely stuffed. The three of you let out moans as they bottom out. Suga beings to thrust inside you. Daichi swings you on his cock, the sting replaced by an unfamiliar pleasure. Suga’s cock hits your favorite spot perfectly, his balls smack against your skin.

“Fuck Koushi, I can feel your cock.” Daichi moans out.

The sounds of your soaked cunt being pounded surround your bodies. The lewd squelching of Suga’s cock hammering away at your abused sex.

“My slutty princess, you love being stuffed with two fat cocks. Your tight little holes being stretched. Show us how much you love it, cum all over us.” Suga grunts his words out, his release nearing.

Daichi’s moans in your ears become staggered, his climax close. Your boyfriend’s slender finger circles your clit. The sensation of both cocks and the attention to your clit becomes too much. Both men fuck you violently, the speed increases as their releases approach. Your orgasm comes in like a storm. Hitting every sensation you didn’t know was possible. The tense builds up and a clear liquid shoots out of your cunt. Your screams of both men’s names fill the room.

Your body shakes violently, convulsing in the strong arms holding you up. Suga rubs at your clit to drag out your high for as long as possible. Your eyes roll back and your tongue lolls out. Both entrances grip the cocks inside them tightly, cum shoots inside you. Full to the brim with the warm white liquid, Daichi’s moans of your name sound far away.

Daichi slips out of you first, his cum drips in between your ass. Daichi gingerly shifts you onto your boyfriend. The two men come and kiss each of your cheeks. Your limp body folds over Suga, his cock still inside you. He wraps his arms around your waist and carries you towards the bathtub. Warm water surrounds you and Suga settles in behind you. He brushes your hair out of your face and rests you against his chest.

“You did so well tonight, my good girl,” he kisses your cheek “Daddy is going to take care of you now, okay?”

You hum weakly and rest your eyes. Your body at Suga’s will once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b.


End file.
